New Year's Proposal
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Roger proposes to Jessica on New Years. Find out what happens. Pure fluff and a shout out to Bighead98 for giving me the idea. Hope he or she likes the story and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

New Year's Proposal

Roger walked nervously to the Ink and Paint Club. His hands kept fiddling as he nervously tried to come up with a good way to ask his question. "Dearest Jessica, you know I love you no, that is stupid of course she knows I love her right?" he asked himself growing nervous.

"Oh course she does Rog, quit worrying that dame will say yes," Baby Herman grumbled. He got dragged into this mess for Roger wouldn't quit crying till he came for moral support.

"Oh geez Herman I am so nervous, Jessica is such an angel and I am," Roger said but couldn't finish his sentence.

"A rabbit that has made many successful cartoons, millions laugh, and has that hot little red head's heart in the palm of his furry little hand," Herman adding smoking a cigar.

"You really think so?" Roger asked.

"Duh fur ball, every day you mention that broad and never shut up about her. And her geez the way she is around other men it is like it is a billion below but when she is around you all sunshine and rainbows. I bet my binky that if she doesn't say yes to your question I will give up cigars forever," Herman added.

"You would?" Roger questioned. Herman loved smoking and to have his buddy say he would give them up if Jessica said no amazed him. _Wow Herman must really believe that Jessica does love me oh right_, Roger thought happily.

Herman rolled his eyes as he said, "Sure Rog, now come on the party will be starting soon and you want to be alone with that red head," Herman said. The ape outside the door looked at them and Roger looked nervous. "What are you looking at fuzz face?" Herman demanded. The monkey just stared and Roger hoped they wouldn't be kicked out.

Instead he smiled at Herman and said in a deep voice, "Hey diaper boy come on in," and let the two toons in. Roger and Herman saw men sitting in booths as toons served them.

"Come on Herman, let's grab a booth," Roger said. They sat in the back as all men began fixing their ties and combing their hair.

"Three guesses who is performing next," Herman grumbled smoking another cigar. Roger's chest swelled up once his ears heard the angelic voice coming from behind the curtain. Men were looming towards the stage and soon Roger saw the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth, his girlfriend Jessica.

Her long red hair flowed freely as she wore a red dress that exposed her back and showed off her long legs. She wore purple gloves and her green eyes sparkled when she sang. Herman rolled his eyes when he saw Roger give Jessica a loving look and closed his eyes as her angel voice floated into his ears which formed a heart. "Oh yeah you got it bad," Herman said signaling for a drink.

Jessica was singing "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend "when she saw the men lusting after her. She used her foot to cause one man to fall out of his chair as she stepped down from the stage. Her eyes lit up when she saw Roger eyes closed and ears forming a heart as he listened to her sing. If only he would sit up front then she could ruffle his hair or play with his ears but she couldn't go too far from the stage. _Soon honey bunny I will have you to myself this New Years',_ she thought smugly as she stepped back on stage and finished her number.

"Oh wow Herman isn't she just amazing," Roger sighed opening his eyes.

"How would you know your eyes were closed during the whole performance?' Herman asked.

"I heard her sing and I knew she was amazing," Roger said.

"Yeah well go on and ask her that question I got my eye on something else," Herman said looking at another female toon with brown hair and long legs. "Good luck buddy," Herman said walking up to the other toon.

"Wait Herman!" Roger cried but the baby was gone. He began to feel nervous again as he got to his feet. "You can do this Roger, Jessica loves you she will say yes, she will say yes," he said confidently. "I hope," he added his ears drooping a bit. Taking a deep breath he hopped down to her dressing room. "Okay you can do this, just knock," he said taking deep breaths. Once he knocked on the door he heard Jessica's angelic voice saying he could come in.

Jessica was sitting on her chair combing her hair and once she heard the door open. To her delight it was her boyfriend, Roger Rabbit. "Hello, Jessica dearest," Roger said shyly.

"Roger darling," she said scooping him up in her arms. Her ruby red lips kissed his head, cheeks, and finally his lips. His ears twirled as smoke came from out of his neck and he literally melted by her kiss. Then within seconds he popped back to normal and he heard a small laugh from Jessica. "You always know how to make me laugh, honey bunny," she cooed.

"Well I love to hear you laugh Love Cups," he said kissing her cheek. "You were slaying them as always Jessica," Roger said smiling.

"I noticed you were enjoying yourself," Jessica said smiling. "Though I do wish you would sit closer honey bunny," she pouted a bit. Then grabbed him and set him down on her lap. "That way I can sing to you better," she purred running her fingers through his hair.

"Sorry Jessica I grabbed the first table I saw and as long as I get to hear you I am fine," he told her. Then he remembered why he was here and was working up the courage to ask her the most important question he could ever ask her.

"What is the matter Roger, you seem upset?" she asked frowning. Jessica didn't like to see her honey bunny upset for it made her worry.

"Oh nothing Jessica but I came here to ask you something," Roger said standing up.

"Really, well you can ask me anything Roger darling you know that," Jessica said smiling. _I wonder what he wants to ask me?_ she wondered. Roger wasn't known for being secretive so to ask her something that made him so nervous excited and scared her. They were already living together so that question was out. Did he get promoted and had to move away from Toon Town? That idea scared her for she didn't want to lose her Roger. Or worse what if it was another woman? No, no Roger would never do that to her, Jessica reminded herself.

_Okay Roger now or never, _he told himself. He held Jessica's hand and smiled at her. "Jessica, you make me so happy that I want to continue to make you happy. I want to wake up and see your smile every day and to share everything with you, the good, the bad, and the not so bad. What I am trying to say is," Roger said slowly getting on one knee and pulling out a velvet box.

Jessica's eyes widened as her heart was beating rapidly. _He is really doing what I hope he is doing? _She asked herself. "Jessica Krupnick would you do me the honor and privilege to have you as my wife and become Jessica Rabbit?" Roger asked holding up a small gold ring with a tiny diamond in the center. He waited for her to respond hoping she would say yes.

Tears fell from her face as she wrapped him in her arms. "Yes, yes of course I will marry you oh Roger I love," she cried kissing his cheeks and lips.

"Really oh jeepers woo hoo," Roger cheered placing the ring on her finger and kissing her lips. "I love you too Jessica, happy New Years' love cups," he said.

"Love you and happy New Years' honey bunny," she said hugging him.

"Guess I can keep smoking," Herman whispered from behind the door as he watched his buddy and his girlfriend hug. "I knew she would say yes," he added. With a smile Herman returned to his female toon friend he was talking to earlier, and he along with everyone else enjoyed the New Years' Eve Party.

The End

Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Special Thanks to Bighead98 for giving me the idea. Till Next time.


End file.
